It Feels So Wrong And Right At The Same Time
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: One-shot. Ung.. Baca aja deh, Saia bingung maw buat summarynyah kayag apa.. Ini tentang hubungan cinta segitiga iang Gray jalani. Review please? Warning : OOC! Ato egag iaa?


**Baby-Chan : Cerita baru!! Dan ga tahu daped wangsit dari mana sampai akhirnya jadi cerita ini..**

**Claire : Eh, eh, kenalin dulu nih~*nunjukin The Owl yang lagi dipeluk***

**The Owl : *terbang keliling memperkenalkan diri* Aku The Owl, salam kenal. Hoot.. Hoot..*bertengger di pundak Claire***

**Baby-Chan : Mulai sekarang The Owl akan menemani saia dan Claire~ **

**Claire : Btw ceritanya tentang apa??**

**Baby-Chan : Emm.. Baca saja dec.. Aku agak susah jelasinnya..**

**Claire : Hoh?? Ya sudah deh. The Owl, tolong iaa~**

**The Owl : Harvest Moon bukan punya Baby-Chan, hoot.. Hoot.. Dia cuma punya cerita ini, hoot.. Zzzz..*tidur***

**Baby-Chan dan Claire : *bengong dan sweatdrop ria***

***all in Gray POV***

**..xXx..**

Silaunya matahari pagi yang masuk lewat jendela kamarku membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku bangun dan menopang kepalaku dengan tanganku mencoba untuk mengendalikan pusing akibat darah rendahku yang selalu kambuh di saat bangun tidur. Sesaat kulihat sosok yang tidur di sebelahku. 'Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap sebelum dia bangun.' pikirku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

=-=-=-=

Aku sudah siap untuk berangkat. Ketika aku membuka pintu, dia terbangun dan memanggilku.

"Gray.." panggilnya yang masih belum sepenuhnya bangun. Aku menoleh tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kamu mau ke mana?? Tinggallah sebentar lagi.." pintanya dengan nada memelas dan tatapan mata yang penuh harap.

"Aku harus pergi ke Pandai Besi sekarang. Kalau tidak Kakek akan memarahiku lagi." jawabku.

"Gray.."

"Tunggulah sampai aku pulang. Aku akan terus menemanimu." kataku dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu..". Akhirnya dia pasrah dan menerima perkataanku. "Tapi kamu jangan sampai bertemu Claire, _lagi_, Gray.." lanjutnya. Dia menekankan suaranya pada kata 'lagi' untuk menunjukkan kalau dia memang serius. Atau lebih tepatnya marah. Mungkin lebih tepat lagi kalau cemburu.

"Tenang saja, Cliff. Nah, aku pergi dulu." kataku sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar dan pergi dari Penginapan menuju Pandai Besi.

=-=-=-=

Hari ini seperti hari-hari biasanya. Kakek tetap memarahiku meskipun aku hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu Pandai besi terbuka.

"Gray~" panggil seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Lebih dari itu, orang itu adalah orang yang kucintai sepenuh hatiku.

"Hai, Claire. Mau meng-upgrade apa??" tanyaku. Claire langsung cemberut mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Aku ke sini ga cuma kalau meng-upgrade alat kan!! Aku kangen kamu.." ucapnya dengan wajah yang cemberut dan memerah sambil menarik bajuku. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gadis yang ada di hadapanku. Lalu aku mencubit kedua pipinya, yang membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Hray.. Wepasin fifihu.." Aku melepaskan tanganku dari pipinya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku juga kangen kamu. Kamu memang ga bisa sabar deh.. Kita kan janjian mau jalan ke Kolam Dewi sehabis aku kerja." kataku sambil tersenyum. Claire hanya terdiam dan tambah cemberut. Ekspresi wajahnya yang menggemaskan membuatku reflek mengacak-acak rambutnya. Otomatis aku langsung dihadiahi omelan dan teriakan Claire.

=-=-=-=

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu jika kulalui bersama Claire. Kami terus bercerita dan bermain di depan Kolam Dewi sedari siang. Kuantar dia sebelum aku pulang ke Penginapan. Ketika kami akan berpisah kukecup pipi Claire sebagai salam perpisahan dan kugigit sedikit pipinya untuk membuatnya terkejut. Claire yang mukanya sangat merah langsung memarahiku karena tindakanku.

Setelah stengah jam, akhirnya aku sampai di Penginapan. Ayah menyambutku ketika aku datang.

"Aku pulang, Yah." kataku sambil menutup pintu.

"Selamat datang, Gray. Bagaimana kerjamu??"

"Seperti biasa, Kakek selalu marah-marah.." jawabku datar.

"Hahahaha~ Itu berarti kakekmu sehat kalau dia masih bisa marah. Oh ya, kamu mau makan?? Kalau mau akan Ann siapkan."

"Nanti saja, Yah. Aku mau istirahat dulu." Aku berlalu dari hadapan Ayah dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Kamarku dan Cliff.

=-=-=-=

Kulihat Cliff sedang memandang keluar jendela saat aku membuka pintu kamarku. Dia langsung menatap ke arahku menyadari aku datang.

"Lama sekali kamu pulang.." ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"Maaf. Aku diminta Mary membaca novel barunya. Aku lama karena kami banyak diskusi untuk kelanjutan novelnya." jawabku. Ya, aku sudah mempersiapkan alasan palsu untuk kukatakan padanya. Karena aku tahu jika kukatakan aku bersama Claire, dia akan..

"KAMU BOHONG!!" teriaknya. Cliff mulai melempar segala barang yang dilihatnya ke arahku. Dengan sigap aku menghindar. Cliff berlari kearahku. Dia mencengkram bajuku.

"KAMU PASTI BERTEMU CLAIRE!! TERLIHAT DARI WAJAHMU!!" teriaknya lagi. 'Sial!! Wajahku enggak bisa berbohong' pikirku. Cliff mulai memukuli badanku. Kulihat wajahnya begitu terluka. Kemudian kutahan tangannya yang sedari tadi memukulku dan memeluknya.

"Maaf, Cliff.."

"Gray.. Tinggalkan dia, Gray.."

"Aku ga bisa.." Aku memang enggak bisa melepaskan Claire, seperti aku enggak bisa meninggalkan Cliff. Mereka berdua sama rapuhnya. Dan aku enggak mau menghancurkan salah satu dari mereka bahkan keduanya. Aku mencintai Claire, tapi aku juga mencintai Cliff. Aku tahu ini salah namun aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap perasaan yang tidak biasa ini. Aku hanya bisa terus menjalani ini dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Kumohon, Gray.. Tinggalkan dia dan bersamaku.. Hanya bersamaku.." mohon Cliff sambil menatap mataku lekat-lekat. Dari matanya terpancar cinta yang kuat dan rasa sakit yang tak kalah besarnya.

"Baiklah.." ucapku karena tidak tega melihat Cliff.

Satu lagi kebohongan yang kuucapkan. Ya, aku terus berbohong pada Cliff tentang hubunganku dengan Claire. Aku selalu berjanji padanya untuk memutuskan Claire tapi janji itu tidak pernah kutepati karena aku tidak bisa memilih Cliff daripada Claire, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku juga tidak pernah mengungkapkan hubunganku dengan Cliff pada Claire karena aku tidak mau Claire terluka meskipun aku juga akan terus melukai Cliff. Mungkin akulah orang paling biadab di dunia ini. Namun hatiku ini tak bisa kupungkiri. Hatiku memang hanya satu, tapi cintaku untuk Claire dan Cliff bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Biarlah waktu terus mengalir dan mengungkapkan kebenaran yang menyakitkan ini suatu saat nanti.

=-=-=-=

_..mengapa sesuatu yang salah seperti ini bisa terasa begitu benar.._

**..xXx..**

**Baby-Chan : SELESAI!!**

**Claire dan The Owl : *diam seribu bahasa dan memandang aneh ke Baby-Chan***

**Baby-Chan : Sumpah saia bukan YAOI lover dan saia tidag melihat atau membaca sesuatu yang beraroma yaoi.. Saia benar-benar gag tahu kenapa saia bisa punya ide cerita ini.. Daripada saia terus-terusan mikir iang 'aneh' maka saia tuangkan saja pada lappie..**

**The Owl : Meong.. Eh?! Hoot.. Pantesan aja ada gambar ini..*ngasih kertas bergambar ke Claire***

**Baby-Chan : Wakh?! Jangan dilihat!!*nahan Claire melihat tuh kertas***

**Claire : *terlanjur lihat* BLUGH!!*sukses pingsan dan mimisan***

**Baby-Chan : OH my God!! HELP!!*nelpon ambulance***

**The Owl : Review please, hoot.. Hoot..*terbang cari bala bantuan***


End file.
